Revisión de Casas :D!
by sessho love
Summary: Que pasaría si se revisan TODAS las casas de Hogwarts? Qué secretos guardan sus alumnos? Vuelto a subir y un pesimo summary pero la historia esta buena D!


Jooo volvi mil gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con mi primer fic, mi los aprecia mucho por eso!

**_Notas de la Autora:_** No me puedo llevar todo el crédito de este fic mi amiga Mafer (manita la adoro ;-;) fue la que me dió la inspiración, estabamos hablando de ideas para fics y en una de sus ideas no se porque se me vino a la mente que pasaria si revisiran los cuartos en Hogwarts? y de ahi Mafer y Rochi me han estado ayudando a deciderme que poner en las casas asi que muchas gracias por ayudarme ninias! son una inspiración!

Por favor no tomen esto como marginación alguna de las casas solo lo hice para reír

**Revisión de Cuartos**

**by SesshoLove**

Todos los alumnos se detenian en el tablón de los anuncios, pero no eran solo uno o dos alumnos que se detenían a ver el anuncio eran prácticamente TODOS los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Dicen que hicieron una revisión de cuartos!-

-Qué?! pero si yo recien me e enterado!! qué cosas habran encontrado?-

-De quien fue la brillante idea de revisar los cuartos que acaso no conocen la palabra P-R-I-V-A-C-I-D-A-D?!-

-Uy Theo que habras tenido escondido para que estes asi - se mofo Pansy-

-Callate! esta es una situación horrible-

-Qué ocurre Theo?-

-Draco ha pasado algo terrible!-

-podrías dejar de gritar como un histérico y decirme de una maldita vez!-

-Draco han revisado los cuartos!-grito Theo y a continuación se escucho un grito que destruyó los timpanos de muchos-

/-Flash Back-/

-Prof. Dumbledore como usted sabra necesitamos pruebas de que los Slytherin tienen magia oscura en sus habitaciones-

-oh pues tengo una hermosa idea mi querida Minerva , que tal si revisamos sus habitaciones y para que no sea sospechoso tambien revisamos todas las casas -

-Eso no es invadir la privacidad?-

-No por supuesto que no, eso se llama investigación, caramelito de limón? -

/-End Flash Back-/

Y el anuncio con letras luminosamente escandolosas recitaba:

**_Revisión de Cuartos_**

_Les informamos a todos los alumnos que el pasado Martes, se hizo una revisión en sus habitaciones y se han encontrado los siguientes objetos:_

**_Ranvenclaw_**

_-_ _Michael Corner, se le a encontrado como líder de la cadena de pornografía en Hogwarts, las revistas serán confiscadas_

_-Terry Boot, se le ha encontrado como cómplice de esta producción masiva de pornografía_

_-Los demás alumnos varones de Ranvenclaw se les a sido confiscada sus revistas de este tipo al parecer todos por lo menos tenían 10 de estas revistas (NA: ahora comprenden el porque siempre paran "leyendo" )_

**_Hufflepuff_**

_-A TODOS sin excepción se les a encontrado y confiscado lo siguiente:_

_.Heroína (5 toneladas), Marihuana(20 toneladas), Anfetamina(20 kilos), Ecstasy(7 toneladas), Cocaína(23 toneladas), Crack(23 toneladas)._

_Ahora comprendemos el porque paran felices, y el porque nunca se niegan a nada._

_-Tambien se les ha encontrado como fundadores de la empresa "Se venden muggles y squibs corp." Escondidos en los rincones más inesperados. Como en las habitaciones de los siguientes: _

_- Ernie Macmillan_

_- Zacharias Smith_ _entre otros 10 alumnos más de 6to año e incluso los de 1ero, no queremos saber para que los vendian._

**_Gryffindor_**

_-Neville Longbottom, se le a encontrado usando magia negra contra el profesor de pociones (NA: estan en 5to año) Severus Snape._

_-Dean Thomas, se le informa que la pornografía a pesar de ser usted mismo y su pareja no quiere decir que se permita y lo mismo va para el Señor Seamus._

_-Fred & George Weasley, la lista es demasiado larga para terminarla... se les han confiscado aprox. 1000000 de objetos de bromas Y se les recuerda que se prohibe la venta de objetos para faltar a clase. Se les espera en la oficina de Flitch, de nuevo_

_-Harry Potter, se le a encontrado muchas fotos sobre un alumno el cual no mencionaremos y lo llamaremos alumno "x" al cual a tomado fotos poco descentes y a la vez muy delatadoras. Se le a confiscado las fotografías y objetos que ha usado para su "satisfacción" del alumno "x" (se le enviara con un psicologo).Ademas...__ se le a encontrado en la cámara secreta maldiciendo a Snape y a Dumbledore. Tambien se le ha encontrado en su habitación un libro de autoayuda titulado "libro de auto-ayuda para niños con problemas psicologicos-y-huerfanos-debido-a-un-mago-maligno-que-no-sera-nombrado-que-hechan-la-culpa-de-todo-y-creen-que-el-mundo-gira-entorno-a-ellos" y tambien se le a encontrado pasando información del libro 7 a JK. (a estado planeando con Voldemort la trama del libro)._

_**Slytherin**_

_-Theodore Nott, cuando estemos seguros de lo que es la cosa verde y otros animales (que no se saben su procedencia) veremos cual será su castigo. Pero sera castigado porque hemos hallado que a estado guardando fotos de cof cof cof Profe cof sor cof Sna cof!! pe cof cof cof. Se le enviara a un psicologo ._

_-Draco Malfoy, se le acusa del mismo cargo del Sr. Potter solo que al alumno lo llamaremos alumno "h" tambien tendra que hablar con un psicologo._

_A las personas nombradas en este comunicado. Tendrán que ir si es que desean a la oficina de el profesor Dumbledore de no ser asi se les lanza un Avada . Pero no es obligatorio _

_Atte: McGonagall _

continuara ...

cap 2: La oficina de Dumbledore

Espero que les guste este fic, que salio de la nada oo dejen reviews please !

_**NOTA: Grax por leer tremenda estupidez si tengo errores en la ortografía me disculpen aún no se que tengo... aunque hice caso a los antiguos reviews y lo arregle nnU espero que ahora este mejor nn (je acabó de recordar que aún no lo había vuelto a publicar despues de su corrección) **_


End file.
